orpafandomcom-20200215-history
Faz
:"We need to think about the future. It's one thing to win a war, but another thing entirely will be to recover from it." :—''Captain Faz.'' Faz Nightingale was a close friend of Darth Saber who served as Captain in the 59th Brigade of the Imperial Army before her subsequent expulsion from the military for standing alongside her superior in his choice to desert the battlefield on Corellia. Biography Early life Faz was born on Begeren, the only daughter of an imperial soldier and a skilled medic. Her parents met during the defense of Begeren's colony as star-crossed lovers and settled down on the planet after the battle was won. The couple shared a life of bliss for several years until Faz's mother contracted a fatal strain of the Balmorran flu at the height of its epidemic. The future captain would follow in the footsteps of both mother and father, becoming a capable, educated soldier who specialized in medicine. The Fallen Knights After being assigned to the 59th Brigade under Brigadier-General Artine Chu, she was relegated to protect the fringe world of Dantooine and to keep peace on the occupied planet. A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow She used to spent most of her downtime with her fellow colleagues at the Fancy Imperial Cafe in Khoonda. During one such break, she was captured alongside the others by Republic commandos swooping in to seize opportunity of the chaos caused by the droid extremists of the Secret Wire. A Game of Clones Spending time in a makeshift prison with the other captive Imperials, she was witness to Jun Bland's escape and subsequent arson of the cafe they were holed up in. It is assumed that they were rescued from their predicament by the timely arrival of General Fux's fleet. Legacy of the Force For their failure in keeping control of Dantooine, the 59th Brigade was shipped off to serve in the vanguard under command of Darth Saber. Hello Darkness Captain Faz was present in Darth Saber's valorous push to take Axial Park from the enemy, though much of her armor was dented from combat. Master Bait Restocked and resupplied, as well as wearing her new silvery plate, Captain Faz awaited word from command to bring an end to the prolonged campaign on Corellia. Word came, though it was hardly what Faz and the others wanted to hear. They were to charge the streets of Coronet City and organize a small task force to assassinate the leaders of the Republic war front, the intent being to tip them off balance. Roused by Saber's speech, Faz nonetheless charged alongside her troops in a doomed assault, cut short by a disastrous counter-offensive and the ominous appearance of a Disciple of Silence. She temporarily lost control of her legs after a large chunk of debris fell on the lower half of her body. After Saber's decision to leave the battlefield in pursuit of answers on who these Disciples were, Captain Faz's loyalty to her friend and superior proved pure enough that she stood by his cause for desertion. She met Flavia, who carried the helpless Faz, as well as Tink and Missy on the way to Saber's ship. During their interstellar journey to Nar Shaddaa, she was visited by Darth Saber in the medbay after she was done recuperating inside the ship's kolto tank. After landing on the Smuggler's Moon, she stayed behind with Flavia to guard the ship. The pair found a tracker planted by the vengeful Jedi Knight Cayden on the ship's outer hull, warning Saber in the process. Behind the Scenes Captain Faz started out as a background character in Jun Bland's introductory chapter, only to get an increasingly larger role after her reappearance in Act II. Trivia *She is a parody of Captain Phasma, though one could reasonably argue that she has outgrew her canon counterpart. *Alamact considers her one of his best characters in terms of design, concept and writing. Along with Cancerous Ordo and Aura Jendoris, she is one of three main ascended extras. *She was created with explicit input from one of the first readers of the comic, FN-3263827. *She is a gambler at heart, referencing her dice and overall luck several times. *Her surname is a reference to the Florence Nightingale effect, which is essentially the story of how her parents met and fell in love. Appearances *''A Very Mellow Yellow Fellow'' *''A Game of Clones'' *''Hello Darkness'' *''Master Bait''